


Like A Boomerang

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean was fire and darkness, Sam was ice and blood.  Cain had no idea what he was up against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
> A/N: I had this idea in my head for awhile. So, I wrote this.

When Cain opened the door, he didn’t expect Sam Winchester standing there. 

He didn’t expect the boy to be in this condition either. He looked liked that he has been through a war. The boy’s knuckles were caked with blood and mud. One hand was wrapped with band aid while the other hand was in a brace. Bruises and cuts ran the left side of Sam’s face. On the other side of Sam’s face, he was had a black eye and a bloody lip. 

In his opinion, the boy looked like crap. Not that he cared but a part of him was curious. 

Of course, it didn’t take many guesses to know why the boy was here. In part, he wondered what took him so long for him to do so. 

No, he knew why it took him so long. 

“Sam,” He said. 

“Cain,” Sam said. 

He might as well tell the boy now and get it over with. 

“I can’t change him back,” He said with the wave of his hand. 

“And why not?” Sam said coolly. 

“Because it doesn’t work that way. Once the blade chooses, it chooses your brother. Nothing can be done about that until the blade has chosen another.” 

Sam’s body language changed in an instant. From wary and tired to angry….the boy’s eyes became ice to fire. He made no move to attack him. There are some differences between the brothers after all. He saw Abel in this Sam Winchester. He saw Abel’s patience and determination…good and ill in him. 

“You tried this before?” 

“Of course. Now, you can be on your way. I have a book to read…”

Of course, he did. He tried so hard to get of this curse and he did. It was a little bit too late for those regrets. 

“No.” 

He tilted his head slightly. 

“I know that you can’t reverse. Don’t think for a moment that I haven’t tried? That I haven’t read and researched until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer? I did it for days on end. Now, I have a different plan,” Sam said.

“Then why are you here?”

Sam stared at him for a moment. 

“Lucifer talked about Abel in hell.” 

His entire body snapped to attention. He wanted to kill Sam right there and then. 

“Don’t….” 

“Did you know that he had visions? One of them was of you. Abel prayed for angels and got Lucifer. He prayed to save you and failed. I know how he felt.”

He felt his throat dropped into his stomach. He tried to speak but he lost voice. After all of these years…..

“And I am tired of feeling that way. I’m done with angels and demons. I am done with their plans and their twisted allegiances. I’m done being some one’s puppet.’ .

“Then what do you plan to do?”

Sam stared at him. When he looked into Dean’s eyes, he saw flames of angry. When he looked into Sam’s eyes, he saw ice.

In that moment, he knew why Lucifer wanted Sam as a vessel. 

“I am going to hell and I am going to save my brother. One way or another. If I have to tear hell apart, I will. If I have make deals, so be it. If there is a spell, I am going to cast it. If I have to become the very thing that I despised, I will. They want the games. Fine. Now, it is time for them to play mine. I play to win” 

“Why are you telling me this?” He said.

“Because you are coming with me.”

“Why would I agree to that?” 

“Because I don’t think that you want me to fail. One brother to another. I don’t…won’t fail,” Sam said. 

He won’t lie. 

He was curious. He could see some of Abel in Sam but mostly, it was a man ready to throw out the rules and play by his own. 

It appealed to him. 

Crowley has no idea what he is up against. The bastard was too cocky for his own good. It would be nice to see him get a taste of his own medicine. This was going to be fun. Another part of him, he wanted to see if Sam could save Dean. 

“Very well…lead the way,” He said. 

End


End file.
